Aire y Tierra por fin juntos
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: Polos opuestos se atraen, los opuestos elementales como Fuego y Agua dan equilibrio y algunos como Tierra y Aire...Nacieron para estar juntos (One Shot) (NaruSaku 100%)


Hola Lectores, bueno, este shot lo iba a subir el 3 de Abril, día del NaruSaku pero por no tener internet no pude y pues lo tuve que mejorar para por fin subirlo y bueno, quería compartirselo con ustedes, por lo general no soy mucho de one shot, pero hice el esfuerzo y aquí esta, espero que les guste.

-El fic es NaruSaku (Así que, si no te gusta la pareja o vienes solo para insultar, abstente por favor, no quiero pelear por ese tipo de cosas)

-Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esas cosas, ahora vamos a darle.

* * *

**Aire y Tierra por fin juntos**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

La guerra termino y solo ha pasado un mes después de que todo pasó, si, ganamos aquella vez y por fin Sasuke decidió volver, aunque ese teme decidiera irse otra vez pero ahora para buscarse a sí mismo en este gran mundo shinobi, eventualmente regresara, yo lo sé.  
Aun las cosas en la aldea siguen su rumbo después de la guerra, afortunadamente nadie recuerda nada del genjutsu infinito a excepción de los ninjas y podemos decir que llevamos una vida tranquila después de eso, Shikamaru e Ino se convirtieron en los líderes de sus respectivos clanes a una edad temprana y vengo de ir a ver sus nombramientos. Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas, antes me hubieran rechazado o me hubieran sacado a patadas del lugar, ahora me reciben con honores y todo eso y la verdad es que se siente raro todo eso, no solo por ser hijo del cuarto Hokage, sino ser conocido como el héroe del mundo shinobi. Como las cosas cambian, por lo que escuche la vieja Tsunade se va a retirar de ser Hokage y Kakashi-Sensei será el nuevo Kage, la verdad es que eso no me lo esperaba o quizás sí, ya que es el shinobi más fuerte entre todos y es al que le tienen más confianza, pero eso no le quita lo pervertido. Ahora solo veo el monte de los Hokages con mucha nostalgia y felicidad, al ver que por fin podemos decir "Vivimos en paz" pero aún me falta algo…algo que me prometí hace ya tiempo y aun no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, observo el rostro de mi padre en el monte, esperando un consejo de él ahora y después de pasar mi cumpleaños, lo había olvidado por completo y todo por el asunto de la guerra y de Sasuke. Hablando de eso…me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará Sakura-Chan?

.

.

**POV NORMAL**

-¿Meditando Naruto?- La atención del rubio fue interrumpida por cierto shinobi de cabello blanco quien estaba atrás de él con toda tranquilidad.

-Kakashi-Sensei…creí que estaba con el consejo de ancianos hablando de su futuro nombramiento- Naruto le contesto con una sonrisa y nuevamente enfocándose en el monte del Hokage, disfrutando la compañía de su Sensei, Kakashi se puso a su lado mirando el monte y a los trabajadores que estaban preparándose para construir el rostro de Kakashi.

-Vine para poder despejar mi mente, tanta política me aburre y veo que tú estás buscando una respuesta- Naruto no estaba sorprendido sobre la interrogante de Kakashi, él era como un segundo padre para él y sabía exactamente como se comportaba, Naruto seguía en su mar de dudas y porque esas dudas tenían nombre y apellido.

-Déjame adivinar, es con respecto a Sakura- No se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, es más, la mayoría de los que lo conocían sabía que Sakura estaba en los pensamientos del rubio héroe de Konoha, Naruto solo suspiro con pesadez para voltear su mirada a su Sensei.

-Esa mirada solo puede significar un "Si"- Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara, esto sería una plática para ellos y una muy importante.

-Ahora que Sasuke volvió, me pregunto varias cosas y no sé por dónde comenzar mi dilema- Naruto se rasco la cabeza pensando cómo abordar el tema con Kakashi.

-Quizás deberías ser honesto con ella ¿O acaso ya olvidaste lo que prometiste cuando traerías a Sasuke?- Por otro lado, el próximo Hokage fue directo al grano lo cual le sorprendió un poco al rubio, ya que por lo general, siempre venía con algún consejo antes de abordar el tema.

-Lo recuerdo- Naruto contesto con una mirada un poco triste, la promesa la había cumplido por fin pero ahora una parte de su corazón comenzaba a romperse poco a poco, ya que eso significaba que el amor de su vida por fin estaría con el hombre que "siempre" quiso y eso le daba algo de dolor.

-¿Y que estas esperando Naruto?- Kakashi casi podía sentir lo que Naruto pensaba de la situación, ahora era el momento para él y Naruto entendía lo que su sensei le comentaba.

-Precisamente eso Kakashi –Sensei, Sasuke volvió así que Sakura-Chan ya puede ser feliz, como lo prometí- Naruto se mordió el labio, ahora las cosas serían completamente diferente pero lograría lidiar con eso.

-¿Y confesar tus sentimientos a ella? ¿Acaso eso no era parte de tu promesa?- Kakashi se puso a leer su libro mientras esperaba una respuesta ante esa interrogante de Naruto.

-Naruto, ha pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas ya no pueden ser las mismas, eso sería retroceder mucho y créeme, no trae nada bueno aferrarse al pasado- El legendario ninja que copia le daba un consejo muy importante.

-Aun así Kakashi-Sensei, creo que Sakura-chan ama a Sasuke, es algo que no puede haber cambiado- Ese pensamiento lo tenía muy marcado y no se lo podía sacar de su mente hasta cerrar ese capítulo en su vida.

-Buscabas una respuesta Naruto y lo que te voy a decir es un consejo que espero que lo tomes antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Kakashi cerro su libro y se emprendió en dejar solo al rubio para que pensara en la respuesta. Naruto solo miro la espalda de su Sensei irse con toda calma.

-Nunca es tarde para comenzar, mejor cierra el pasado y abre el futuro.- Fueron las últimas palabras de Kakashi hacía su estudiante para hacerle pensarlo, Naruto continuo mirando el monte de los Kages en búsqueda de la respuesta, sería un día algo pesado y justo cuando Naruto había escuchado todo…una joven de cabello azabache y de ojos aperlados miraba al rubio, esta vez lista por fin para terminar un capitulo que dejo inconcluso en el camino….sus sentimientos por Naruto.

.

.

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido, un mes después de la guerra y todo vuelve a estar en calma y por fin el equipo siete está reunido al fin, por lo menos Sasuke se ira por un periodo de tiempo y regresas, ahora que lo pienso…no he visto a Naruto en un mes, me está preocupando un poco el no saber nada de él, con eso de que ahora es el héroe de Konoha, debe estar ocupado siendo halagado por toda la gente. La verdad se lo merece, después de todo lo que paso cuando era niño y con los eventos que pasaron, Naruto se ha ganado a la gente y ha hecho cosas que nadie pensaba hacer posible e incluso…protegerme y siempre velando por mí, a veces siento un poco de dolor en mi pecho cada vez que lo veía esforzarse demasiado y…a veces me pregunto ¿Estaba equivocada en estar "enamorada" de Sasuke? ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando de Naruto?

-Sakura, Sakura ¡Frentuda!- El llamado de atención de su mejor amiga hizo que la ojiverde soltara su botella de agua tirándola en la mesa de madera de la propietaria de la florería.

-Ah! ¿Qué quieres cerda?-Sakura miro con enojo a su amiga rubia y levantando su botella de agua, la Yamanaka se sorprendió de la actitud de su mejor amiga y rival.

-Te estoy hablando como unas dieciocho veces y no contestas ¿En qué estás pensando?- Ino le dio un trago a su agua mientras Sakura solo se le quedo mirando a la botella que había levantado, pasando unas imágenes rápidas de Sasuke y de Naruto tras la batalla final, el equipo siete estaba reunido, pero aun así se sentía incompleta y se mantenía la pregunta de qué era lo que le faltaba.

-En nada Ino, solo pensaba en algunas cosas que tengo que hacer, ir con Tsunade-sama, ir al hospital, ir a visitar a mis padres.- Sakura tenía muchos pendientes por hacer y tratar de calmar sus ansias con respecto a ese tema, pero Ino sería quien diera en el clavo.

-Si…y en buscar a Naruto supongo- Ino soltó una risa burlona ante el gran dilema de Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- La susodicha se puso a la defensiva ante el cuestionamiento de su amiga, aunque le había dado en el asunto, así que ahora tenía que escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Por favor Sakura, te conozco muy bien como para no saberlo, ha pasado un mes y ni siquiera haz mencionado su nombre porque te la pasas preguntándote donde esta él ¿O me equivoco?- Ino miraba a su amiga muy divertida, quiera ver como Sakura reaccionaba al no saber nada de su compañero de equipo y amigo, Sakura solo sintió la mirada acusadora de Ino.

-No sé de qué estás hablando cerda, Naruto en estos momentos ha de estar ocupado con su "importante cargo" de héroe, se lo merece- Sakura reía de imaginar las cosas que los pobladores de Konoha estuvieran recibiéndolo con honores y todo eso.

-Ya lo creo frentuda, debe estar por ahí…en las calles, recibiendo cumplidos de muchas chicas- Esas palabras de Ino comenzaron a hacer que Sakura le diera un tic, al imaginarse a su amigo rodeado de todas las mujeres jóvenes de Konoha lanzándole cumplidos y una que otra mirada, Ino solo continuaba alimentando la imaginación de Sakura.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor entre ellas se encuentre la futura novia del héroe de Konoha ¿Me pregunto quién será? Talvez lo más obvio sea yo, solo mírame frentuda, nadie puede rechazarme- A la rubia Yamanaka le brillaban los ojos de solo imaginarlo, nadie podía rechazar a una bella mujer como ella, Sakura sentía unas ganas de golpear a Ino en la mesa con fuerza.

-O quizás TenTen…o a lo mejor, Hinata- La ojiverde apretó la botella de agua con fuerza al punto de destruirla y dejando salir el agua por la mesa y la vergüenza se apodero en la estudiante de Tsunade.

-Vaya, alguien parece estar enojada- Ino se reía tanto por fuera como por dentro al ver la actitud de Sakura con respecto a la situación de Naruto rodeado de "admiradoras"

-No presiones cerda, porque si no te voy a mandar a Kumo de un solo golpe- Sakura prácticamente estaba amenazando a la rubia poniéndose los guantes de combate, Ino solo le dio un sorbo a su agua al verla y poniendo las cosas en su lugar.

-¿Entonces cuando se lo dirás?- La rubia Yamanaka miraba fijamente a su amiga y solo Sakura se sorprendió.

-¿Decirle que?- Quiso hacerse la desentendida a lo que hablaba su mejor amiga, mientras el viento le desacomodaba el cabello de ambas mujeres.

-Que lo amas tontita de cabello rosa- Ino se reía nuevamente del nuevo apodo que le ponía a Sakura, la ojiverde se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "amas" y desviando la mirada.

-Yo…no sé de qué hablas- Sakura trato de cambiar el tema con rapidez pero Ino era más rápida que ella en esos temas.

-Si tú lo dices frentuda- Ino suspiraba con una sonrisa tomando nuevamente su botella de agua, Sakura ya no soportaba los apodos de Ino en un momento.

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?- Sakura ya estaba al borde golpearla sin que ella reaccionara.

-¿Y tú puedes dejar de fingir? Es obvio que amas a Naruto y es obvio que lo extrañas, tal vez un mes es exagerado pero puedo verlo en tu rostro, trabajas tanto en el hospital con tal de calmar tu ansia de verlo- Ino alzo su voz para llamarle la atención y que se diera cuenta de la situación que estaba pasando en estos momentos, Sakura solo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar y en su mente estaba repasando los últimos eventos que ocurrieron tras la guerra.

-¿No me digas que aun piensas en Sasuke? Por el amor de los dioses- Ino estaba incrédula a lo que estaba viendo, su mejor amiga aun pensaba en Sasuke y le parecía increíble que ella le estaba perdonando todo el daño que hizo a pesar de haberse redimido.

-No pienso en el…tan solo, pienso en la promesa que Naruto me hizo ya hace tiempo, en traerlo de vuelta solo para verme feliz, ya volvió y luego…siento como Naruto se está alejando de mí y me duele un poco- Sakura trataba de despejar y acomodar sus ideas, en ellas estaba el chico rubio hiperactivo y dueño de una sonrisa que le iluminaba su vida, Ino podía verlo en los ojos de Sakura.

-¿Y porque no hablas con él? ¿Por qué no lo buscas y hablan? Apuesto que él debe estar pensando lo mismo, pero hazlo de una vez- Los ojos verde agua de Ino querían ver la verdad en Sakura y ella solo se quedó pensativa.

-Oí que Hinata va a hablar con él, supongo que después de la invasión de Pain- Esta vez Ino lo dijo con mucha seriedad y eso puso a Sakura con una expresión de shock.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Sakura se levantó como si nada sorprendiendo a Ino por aquella actitud tan extraña en Sakura.

-Ella me lo conto, aún hay cabos sueltos y ella quiere "Cerrar ese capítulo"- Ino le dio otro sorbo a su agua y para cuando volvió a mirar a la pelirosa, ella ya estaba lejos de ella trotando en las calles de Konoha para buscar a Naruto, ella sabía cómo eran los sentimientos de Hinata hacía el rubio y a pesar que ella fue mala con él desde un principio, ella sentía que podía cambiar eso, como cambiaron sus sentimientos tras casi 3 años de todo suceso en la guerra. Ino solo miro a su amiga con una mirada seria y suspirando con pesadez.

-No todos maduramos al mismo tiempo, yo tuve que ver a mi sensei morir, a mi padre para entenderlo, no cometas otro error Sakura, es por tu bien- Esas palabras se las quedaba para ella misma la nueva líder del clan Yamanaka disfrutando la vista de la aldea. Lejos de donde estaba Ino, Sakura se encontraba caminando ya en lo que era la parte de los monumentos para honrar a los caídos en la guerra y mucho más adelante el monte de los Hokages, mientras pensaba con calma en la situación que tenía con Naruto y sus sentimientos algo cambiantes. Para su sorpresa, observo la mata dorada del rubio héroe de Konoha y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ella salió corriendo para darle un saludo cordial solo para darse cuenta que el rubio no estaba solo. Sus ojos esmeralda se sorprendieron al ver como enfrente de Naruto, estaba la heredera al clan Hyuga hablando con él, ya era demasiado tarde y ahora ella le confesaba sus sentimientos a Naruto, ella solo se quedó viendo el momento en donde el rubio reía y Hinata le tocaba la mejilla, justo cuando el pecho de Sakura le dio un pequeño dolor al ver la escena, Hinata abrazo con toda ternura al rubio mientras ella se mordía su labio y además Naruto le correspondió su abrazo, Sakura sentía como las cosas se estaban acomodando de una forma que ella no se esperaba y solo retrocedió poco a poco al ver esa escena.

-Hinata…hacen bonita pareja- Sakura solo sonrió de lado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, aun cuando su pecho sentía el dolor de verlos juntos, sabía que era lo justo, después de todo, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto, así que podría decirse que…ella fue quien ganó y Sakura se fue del lugar lentamente, únicamente limpiándose una lagrima que pasaba por sus mejillas, ella no lloraría, no demostraría debilidad para nada, aunque sería difícil sacarse el sentimiento de enamorarte de la persona que siempre estuvo a tu lado y luego…solo para darte cuenta que no pudiste decírselo ¿Por qué? Solo por miedo e inseguridad…solo por eso.

La noche llego a Konoha tras un día un poco lento y en la habitación de Sakura Haruno, aun las cosas se estaban contemplando dentro de su mente, aun con la imagen de Naruto y Hinata abrazados como si nada pasado, el suspiro pesado de Sakura se hizo evidente, pero ya no podía decir nada y pensar en él hubiera, ella se miró al espejo de su baño para limpiarse la cara y observarse, pensando en lo que vio y a pesar de no querer tomarle importante y estar feliz por el rubio, simplemente no podía, ni siquiera tenía las palabras para expresarse así que mejor decidió dejar ese asunto así, sin si quiera una respuesta para ella misma y sin poder decirle a Naruto lo que pensaba y desahogarse, ahora el estaría con alguien que siempre lo quiso, aunque le parecía muy injusto que ella no se lo hubiera dicho en el momento, Sakura no se quería mortificar con esas preguntas y de inmediato se fue a acostar para poder descansar e iniciar un nuevo día.

La noche estaba cubriendo a la aldea con la luz de la luna llena y apenas el aire era frío, Sakura dormía tan apacible incluso olvidando todo el asunto que había visto en el monte del Hokage, comenzando a moverse y aferrándose a sus sabanas, sus sueños eran los que le estaban recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con Naruto y cada uno de ellos le daban mucha felicidad, incluso reflejando una sonrisa. Pero luego esos sueños idílicos se convertían en pesadillas, en donde la sangre y la muerte la rodeaban y la mayor pesadilla de todas: el miedo a la soledad, Sakura comenzó a moverse con más fuerza queriendo quitarse esas pesadillas e incluso se mordió con fuerza su labio para alivianar las pesadillas que tenía y parecía que iba para largo hasta que escucho un ruido en su ventana, como si alguien la estuviera golpeando, la ojiverde lentamente abría sus ojos para darse cuenta que había una figura de cabello rubio tocando en su ventana con su brazo vendado, aunque su visión era borrosa, su oído estaba completamente afinado para escuchar.

-¿Sakura-Chan? ¿Estas dormida?- Naruto del otro lado de la habitación de Sakura, la pelirosa se sentó en su cama para ver a Naruto del otro lado, la sorpresa la invadió al verlo.

-¿Naruto?- Sakura sin dudarlo se levantó para ir a abrirle la ventana con una bata rosada que cubría su ropa íntima, al abrir su ventana se encontró con la sonrisa característica del ojiazul y Sakura se sonrojo al verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Son las 2 de la mañana y si mis padres te ven, estarás en problemas- Sakura trato de persuadir a su amigo de irse antes de que se metan en problemas.

-No me van a ver, están profundamente dormidos- Dijo el rubio mirando a Sakura fijamente a sus ojos verdes, cosa que le incomodaba un poco y a la vez le gustaba a la pelirosa, se sentía muy tranquila.

-¿Qué quieres?- Sakura desvió la miraba, aun recordando el momento en el que Naruto y Hinata se abrazaron, ella ya no tenía el valor para decirle algunas cosas que pasaban por el momento.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Sakura abriendo sus ojos al máximo, no era posible lo que estaba diciendo, Naruto solo la miro.

-¿Me viste?- Sakura se mordió el labio, la había descubierto, no sabía como pero no era sorpresa en Naruto que viera cosas con tan solo una mirada e incluso un pensamiento.

-Sí ¿Qué tienes Sakura-Chan? ¿Acaso ese teme te hizo algo?- Naruto apretó el puño de su brazo vendado con una mirada desafiante, la ojiverde poso su mano en la del rubio para tranquilizarlo.

-No, Sasuke no tiene nada que ver en esto- Le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizar al héroe de Konoha, pero aun Sakura tenía algo que saber y este era el momento.

-Y…Tu y Hinata…- La voz entre quebrara de la pelirosa dejo a Naruto con dudas.

-¿Qué?- El rubio como siempre ignoraba los hechos que se presentaban, cosa que a Sakura no le gusto y solo quería una explicación y ya.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sé que ella hablo contigo y que te dijo que te ama, por favor no mientras- El enojo de Sakura poco a poco empezó a salir y Naruto aún no lo entendía.

-Sakura-Chan, no es lo que piensas.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Entonces porque Hinata te abrazo?- La ojiverde interrumpió la explicación del rubio para continuar con su reclamo, Naruto solo rio al escucharla y solo recibió la mirada de Sakura arqueando la ceja.

-Ah eso, veras Sakura-Chan, Hinata me pidió unos minutos para hablar de lo que paso cuando Pain casi intento matarme la primera vez y también era una de las cosas que tenía que discutir con ella, en especial en la parte en la que ella me dijo- Naruto recordaba el momento en el que la heredera del clan Hyuga estuvo hablando con él en el monte del Hokage.

-No tienes que decirlo- Dijo con tranquilidad Sakura desviando la mirada.  
-Bueno, hablamos sobre eso y pues yo me sentí halagado por eso y todo- Dijo el héroe de Konoha al recordar las palabras exactas de Hinata y como ella lo abrazo, Sakura no quería saber de los detalles, solo quería saber de la respuesta que él le dio a Hinata.

-Pero…tuve que decir que no- Inconscientemente era la respuesta que la ojiverde esperaba escuchar en la voz del rubio pero le tomó por sorpresa aquella declaración.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que dijo Sakura mientras la luna prácticamente les daba su luz.

-Le dije que era muy dulce lo que ella me decía y que siempre iba a estar con ella a su lado, pero no de la forma que ella espera, sino de amigos.

-Además, le dije que…amo a alguien más- Naruto tomo la mano de Sakura haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más y se vieran a los ojos.

-Sakura-Chan, hay algo que siempre te he querido decirte y espere tanto tiempo para decírtelo- Naruto había tomado sabiamente el consejo de Kakashi y estaba a punto de decirle sus más anhelados sentimientos a ella, Sakura se quedó muda al respecto.

-Naruto…

-Sakura-Chan yo…-No conto Naruto y Sakura que la rama en donde él estaba parado comenzó a romperse y sin avisar a ambos shinobis se llevó con Naruto abrazando con fuerza a Sakura.

-¡Ah!- El grito de Sakura fue lo único que se escuchó al momento de la caída a los arbustos de su hogar, para cuando dejaron de caer, continuarían con su plática.

-¿Estas bien Sakura-Chan?- La ojiverde abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada celeste de Naruto mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura en los arbustos.

-¿Qué parece Naruto?- Comento sarcásticamente Sakura rodando los ojos.

-Lo siento, pensé que la rama me aguantaría- Naruto bromeaba por la caída que ambos habría sufrido, en otros momentos Sakura lo hubiera mandado a volar pero solo se rio al ver la sonrisa del rubio

-No tienes remedio- Comento Sakura tocando el pecho de Naruto, lo sentía tan cálido y tan sexy en sus más apasionados pensamientos, Naruto se le quedo mirando a Sakura por un buen tiempo.

-Había olvidado…tienes una frente tan hermosa, que la besaría- El rubio no dudo en besar su frente tan suave como la seda, la primer palabra dulce que Naruto le había dicho a Sakura desde que recordaba, Sakura solo se sonrojo como un tomate.

-Naruto…- El susurro de Sakura solo fue callado por un dulce beso por parte de Naruto, prolongándolo por un largo tiempo ambos aferrándose para luego mirarse nuevamente.

-Te amo, Sakura-Chan- Naruto acaricio la mejilla de la pelirosa con ternura, ella tenía otro tipo de respuesta para eso.

-Baka… ¿Viniste a estas horas a mi casa para solo caerme y para que me digas "te amo"?- Al parecer Naruto sentía que Sakura estaba a punto de mandarlo lejos de la aldea y estaba temiendo de que su declaración se fuera por la borda.

-Bueno…yo…pensaba que…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto en la guerra? ¿Acaso me te ibas a llevar eso a la tumba?- Sakura lo tomo de su playera negra con una expresión de que en cualquier momento iba a llorar, de tan solo ocultarle eso, en los momentos en el que ella estaba poco a poco olvidando los tragos amargos que Sasuke en algún momento le había dado y ser sustituidos por las alegrías de Naruto.

-Sakura-Chan, yo te había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir a como dé lugar, solo para verte sonreír- Se justificó el rubio al saber que parte de su promesa Sakura se refería.

-Pero ahora cumpliste esa promesa, ya no tienes que hacer nada por mí, lo lograste y ahora solo deseo una cosa- Sakura se acercó aún más a Naruto poniéndose encima de él en el arbusto con una mirada muy apasionada, Naruto solo la miraba.

-Yo deseo que tú seas feliz Naruto- Sakura jugueteaba con los cabellos del rubio con una sonrisa mientras Naruto acariciaba su cintura con la misma mirada.

-¿Y Sasuke?- Sakura solo rodo los ojos al ver que Naruto no dejaba ese tema en paz.

-Yo amo a alguien más Naruto, desde hace ya tiempo me olvide de él y solo hay un lugar en mi corazón, para la persona que siempre me preocupo por mi desde siempre- Sakura le susurró al oído a Naruto y este solo se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto ingenuamente el rubio al conocer la respuesta y ambos no perdieron el tiempo para fundirse nuevamente en un beso con pasión, incluso los arbustos y la luna serían testigos del amor de estos dos jóvenes, nuevamente se separaron para respirar un poco.

-Completamente- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a Naruto mientras nuevamente el rubio continúo con los besos y esta vez él estaba encima de ella besándola y acariciando su cuerpo con tranquilidad, Sakura no lo iba a detener para nada, sin embargo, alguien más lo iba a hacer.

-¿Sakura? ¿Hija estas bien?- A ambos jóvenes los interrumpieron la madre de Sakura quien estaba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto y para la sorpresa de Mebuki Haruno, encontró una escena para nada placentera para ella.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Sakura!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Señora Haruno!

-¿¡ Qué haces en el pasto Uzumaki…y encima de mi hija¡?- Mebuki se tronó los nudillos y un aura negra asesina la envolvió para que de un solo salto, ella bajara a donde estaban ellos, haciendo que Naruto de inmediato levantara a Sakura, limpiándose las hojas, Sakura estaba temiendo por la vida de Naruto.

-Naruto, vete- Sakura le susurro a Naruto lo más rápido que pudo mientras el rubio pensaba en cómo justificarse ante esto.

-Este…señora Haruno…bueno yo….- Mebuki ya tenía listo su puño y algo más y Naruto podrá enfrentar a Madara y a Kaguya como si nada, pero ante la furia de la madre de Sakura, era otro nivel y solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Nos vemos mañana- Naruto sin decir nada cargo a Sakura enfrente de su madre y salió corriendo del lugar con la pelirosa a toda velocidad por los tejados mientras la señora Haruno lo veía con una rabia que no la calmaba ni Kakashi, aunque no evito sentir una bonita reacción por Sakura, al ver que el muchacho rubio estaba a estas horas de la mañana para venir a verla, le parecía romántico.

-¡Oye Naruto bájame!-Sakura tenía muchas dudas mientras quería que la bajara Naruto, aunque disfrutaba mucho estar en los brazos del rubio, mientras Naruto saltaba de tejado en tejado iluminados por la luna llena.  
-¿Era necesario eso Naruto?- Sakura conversaba con el rubio mientras él llegaba a su casa con la ojiverde en sus brazos con una sonrisa y bajándola.

-Bueno…salió mejor de lo que pensaba- Se rio Naruto tomando de la cintura a Sakura haciendo que la susodicha se sonrojara.

-Me gustaría pasar la noche contigo Sakura-Chan- Naruto sello esas palabras con un beso lleno de pasión y tan tierno, Sakura le correspondo dejando caer su bata rosada enfrente de él mientras el rubio abría la puerta de su casa para entrar.

-No tienes remedio Naruto- Decía Sakura acariciándole su abdomen y pecho sensualmente, ambos estaban en su asunto a la vista de la luna y las estrellas entrando y prendiendo una luz.

-Naruto…siempre encuentras una forma de sorprender a las personas- Sakura acaricio las mejillas del héroe de Konoha mientras Naruto entraba con ella sin dejar de besarla.

-Esto es el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en mi vida- Dijo Naruto levantando a la estudiante de Tsunade con ternura mientras Sakura se reía.

-Mi vida junto a ti; Naruto- Sakura le guiño un ojo al Kitsune para seguir en su mar de amor y deseo, cerrando la puerta de la casa de Naruto, ellos iba a continuar con lo suyo, con la luna como testigo del amor de estos dos jóvenes, ambos había cerrado el capítulo de las dudas y declaraciones e iniciaba el capítulo de su vida juntos: Aire y tierra por fin juntos.


End file.
